


The End (Of The Catwalk)

by Cerdic519



Series: Calendar Guy [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fashion & Models, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-15
Updated: 2014-04-15
Packaged: 2018-01-19 11:47:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1468330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cerdic519/pseuds/Cerdic519
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The epilogue (or epilog) of Calendar Guy</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End (Of The Catwalk)

Two years later  
   
Castiel had finally made it to London, England, and Dean was so proud of his boyfriend. They had come over to take part in London Fashion Week, and were spending two weeks at the London home of Castiel’s fellow model Parker Bradley. Dean had to admit the Englishman was alright, even if some small part of him wondered why on earth Cas had chosen a mechanics student to him or any other of the clearly beautiful models he worked with. Although the other day one of the girls had hit on Cas, and he had responded by looping his arm very firmly round Dean and proclaiming his unavailability loud and clear. Dean had been so proud.  
   
They were coming to the end of this show, and so far Cas had been out in eight different sets of clothes (Dean was still recovering from the fifth, a floral set of boxers and slippers). He had expected Cas to make the final walk, but to his surprise his boyfriend wasn’t even among the end-of-show line-up. Odd. He was about to go back stage when the announcer boomed out.  
   
“We have one last set to showcase, but this one is rather special. Gentlemen, lights, please.”  
   
The lights all turned down low, except for the spotlights which swung round to illuminate the entranceway directly opposite the catwalk’s end, not far behind where Dean was sitting. He spun round – and there was Cas, dressed in a magnificent tuxedo with a brilliant blue waistcoat. He walked slowly and deliberately down the aisle before coming to a rest in front of Dean, where he got down on one knee.  
   
Time stopped.  
   
Dean suddenly remembered that he had to breathe.  
   
“Dean Winchester”, Cas said in his wonderful graveled growl, “you are my boyfriend, and you are my life. I cannot imagine living without you. Will you marry me?”  
   
Dean stared at him for several seconds, before suddenly remembering that at this stage in the proceedings, it was normally customary to give a response. He managed to yelp out a brief “yes!” before throwing himself into his boyfriend’s arms, as the people around them broke into applause.  
   
“Don’t worry!” Castiel whispered. “I won’t insist on you wearing white at the wedding!”  
   
Dean scowled at him, and Castiel threw back his head and laughed.  
 


End file.
